


I just want a nap

by softmothprince



Series: Obey Me! [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, He reads SI to sleep, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mammon pls let him SLEEP, Napping, Satan being Soft, Self-Insert, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, not used to the pg tags, pillow pile is best bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Asher has not slept for almost four. Fucking. DAYS. And it was starting to affect the human’s to the point Lucifer ORDERED him to stay home and rest. But he needs to sleep tonight to get to that free day, and Mammon is NOT helping.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921408
Kudos: 55





	I just want a nap

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me asking my friend "Would Satan read me to sleep if I asked nicely enough?"
> 
> He responded and I took the back and forth between us, creating this.
> 
> my brudder if you see this i love you.

Grumbling loudly, Asher rolls onto his stomach and hides his face in his pillow in an attempt to block out Mammon’s loud voice. He loves Mammon, really he does, but Asher has not slept for almost four. Fucking. DAYS. And it was starting to affect the human’s daily attitude.

He was silent during breakfast, didn’t even speak up or move when Beel asked if he was going to finish eating. He was scolded by Lucifer for falling asleep in class, but the eldest brother let him off easy after seeing the exhaustion on Asher’s face and the deep dark circles under his eyes.

Lucifer instructed Asher to take the next day off from classes to catch up on sleep, not wanting to find the human passed out somewhere. Thinking that he’d finally be able to rest, Asher tried to go to bed early- only to be forced to listen to Mammon spout about some new scam.

Asher abruptly stands from his bed with his thin blanket wrapped around his shoulders and D.D.D shoved into his pocket. He ignored the confused and slightly peeved shouting behind him, walking out of his room. Where could he go to get some actual sleep?

Then, he stops and looks around, realizing that he wandered in front of Satan’s room. He thinks of the fourth brother, remembering his smooth voice and relaxes slightly. Maybe he could get Satan to read him to sleep? It was childish, yes, but it might help?

“Well, no harm in asking.” Asher mutters, shifting his blanket more over his shoulders and reaches out to knock on the door.

Right after his third knock, the door opens and he is quick to pull his hand back under his blanket. Asher shyly tilts his head to the side, side-eyeing Satan- who stares at him in confusion. In his other hand is a book, split evenly in the middle to mark where he left off.

“Asher? What are you doing here?” Satan asks, raising a blonde brow at the human.

“Um, well, I-I need somewhere to sleep an-and while I would normally go to Belphie… I was wondering if you could read me something to help me sleep?”

With no hesitation, Satan huffs: “No.”

Asher’s head shoots up completely, showing his face entirely and the exhaustion on it. Add to it the heavy dark circles that would make Asmodeus cry, the warm blanket around his shoulders, messy bedhead and puppy eyes. Bit by bit, Satan can feel himself slipping. Especially when Asher mutters a very soft ‘please?’ into his blanket.

They both look down the hall, suddenly hearing Mammon calling for the human loudly. Without even thinking about it, Satan tugs Asher into his room and locks the door behind him. He looks down at the momentarily shaken human, quickly looking away when Asher shifts his gaze up.

Grumbling under his breath, he pushes Asher towards the pile of pillows by the window sill. “Lay down there, I’ll pick something out.” He says slightly louder, then continues to mutter nonsense.

Blinking slowly, Asher hums and waddles over to the pillow pile, unceremoniously plopping down with a content sigh. He shifts the fabric covered clouds, already feeling relaxed and warm enough to fall asleep. But he came in here for a reason, and he would not sleep till Satan joined him.

And after another minute of forcing himself to stay awake, the demon sits in a chair facing him with a medium sized book in hand. Asher catches the title of it, a smile forming on his face. Satan glances at him, watching as Asher nuzzles deeper into the nest of pillows and his blanket.

“Comfortable?” Satan drawls, his eyes squinting (similar to a cat’s) when Asher nods into the pillow.

He opens the book and carefully turns the pages, reading it out loud slowly while listening to Asher’s heartbeat and soft breathing. It takes only ten pages for him to drift to sleep. At first, a flicker of annoyance builds before dissipating when he catches sight of Asher’s peaceful face.

Sighing, Satan is thankful that Asher can’t see the blush on his face and stands from his chair to move closer until he sits right by the sleeping human. He gently strokes the loose strands of dyed blue hair off of Asher’s forehead, drifting down his nose similar to how he’s seen mother’s do to their baby.

Letting out another silent sigh, Satan stands and returns to his chair, picking up the book he had from before Asher showed up. Taking one last glance at Asher, he allows a tiny smile to appear as he returns to his book, content with the soft heartbeat and fluttering of books drifting in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted onto my side tumblr, softmothprince


End file.
